Universal Fight
This game was released in October 7th, 2010. Gameplay This game reuses the fighting style in the other fighting crossovers. However, since most of the crossovers have the 2D sprites, this game, however, introduces a entirely new feature. This game has a 3D version of the other crossovers. No sprites, no 2D. Just realistic 3D graphics. In other crossover games, when a player takes damage, part of their damage received turns red. In this game, however, when someone takes damage, there's no red damage parts. You can choose 1-on-1, 2-on-2, 3-on-3, 1-on-2, 1-on 3, 2-on-3 and Team modes for a battle. The battle ends when the opponent(s) is/are defeated. Here are the modes. Arcade Mode This involves you defeating computer-controlled characters until you reach the final boss, Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The character who destroys Tabuu has their ending played. Endurance Mode You endlessly fight characters until you die. Story Mode You choose a playable character and play the character's storyline. The final boss is the character's arch-nemesis(for example, Mario's final boss is Bowser). Whoever defeats his/her arch-enemy has their ending played. But all of the endings in Story Mode are different to the Arcade Mode endings. Battle Mode This involves you and players fighting. Adventure Mode: All Worlds Collide This involves you defeating evil clones of characters, enemies and more. The storyline is exactly like Super Smash Bros. Brawl, except that there are not only Nintendo and Sega characters, there are also DC characters, Marvel characters, more Nintendo and Sega characters and Capcom characters. Playable characters There are countless playable characters. Marvel Spider-Man Black Cat Venom Carnage Scorpion Mysterio Rhino Electro Lizard Vulture Sandman Hobgoblin New Goblin Hulk Abomination The Leader Madman Absorbing Man She-Hulk Wolverine Cyclops X-32 Psylocke Beast Gambit Magneto Marrow Sabretooth Apocalypse Sentinel Silver Samurai Spiral Juggernaut Deadpool Omega Red Captain America Red Skull Winter Soldier Iron Man Iron Monger War Machine Mandarin Crimson Dynamo Dreadknight Living Laser Mr. Fantastic Thing Invisible Woman Human Torch Dr. Doom Silver Surfer Super-Skrull Thor Loki Dr. Strange Dormammu Shuma-Gorath Hawkeye Taskmaster Albino Bombshell Tenpin Trickshot Knickknack Swordsman Crossfire Ringleader Oddball Ghost Rider Mephisto Blackheart Punisher Jigsaw Daredevil Elektra Bullseye Thanos Galactus Onslaught Abyss(from Marvel VS. Capcom 2) Capcom Ryu Ken Chun-Li Dan Vega Balrog Sagat M. Bison Cammy Dee Jay T. Hawk Fei-Long Zangief Retsu Geki Joe Mike Lee Gen Birdie Eagle Adon Dhalism Guile Blanka E. Honda Akuma Charlie Sodom Guy Rose Sakura Dan Rolento R. Mika Cody Karin Juni and Juli Maki Ingrid Alex Yun and Yang Dudley Ibuki Oro Elena Sean Necro Gill Hugo Urien Remy Makoto Twelve Q Hokuto D. Dark Skullomania Pullum C. Jack Kairi Allen Darun Blair Garuda Cycloid-β Cycloid-γ Hayate Sharon Shadow Nanase V. Rosso Area Ace Blade Sawada C. Viper Abel El Fuerte Rufus Seth Gouken Juri Hakan Megaman Roll Dr. Wily T. Bonne Servbot Captain Commando Scumocide Jin SHADE G.O.D. Strider Hiryu Ton Pooh Grandmaster Amaterasu Yami Viewtiful Joe Captain Blue Jet Black Arthur Astaroth Shadow Shadow Lady Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Chip n' Dale Pete Hewy, Dewey and Louie Phantom Blot Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Simba Scar Nala Timon Pumbaa Stitch Lilo Jumba Pleakley Gantu Dr. Hamsterviel Leroy Evile Angel Pixar Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie Bullseye Zurg Lotso Sparks Twitch Big Baby Chunk Stretch Bo Peep Sid Scud Stinky Pete Flik Dot Hopper Sulley Mike Boo Randall Mr. Waternoose Marlin Nemo Dory Bruce Crush Nigel Mr. Incredible Dash Elasticgirl Violet Jack-Jack Syndrome Lightning McQueen Mater Sally Sarge Fillmore Red Doc Sheriff Ramone Flo The King Chick Hicks Luigi Guido Lizzie Remy Alfredo Linguini Skinner Anton Ego WALL-E EVE M-O AUTO Carl Fredricksen Russell Dug Kevin Charles Muntz Alpha Omega Beta Gamma Nintendo Mario Dr. Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Peach Yoshi Daisy Birdo Bowser Bowser Jr. Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Funky Kong Tiny Kong Chunky Kong Lanky Kong King K. Rool Toad Toadette Link Zelda Ganondorf Toon Link Toon Zelda Toon Ganondorf Young Link Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Kracko Samus Ridley Fox Falco Peppy Slippy Wolf Leon Pigma Andrew Pikachu Jigglypuff Lucario Pichu Pokemon Trainer Mew Mewtwo Marth Ike Roy Medusa Ness Lucas Masked Man Captain Falcon Black Shadow Olimar Emperor Bulbax Pit Eggplant Wizard Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Tabuu Sega Sonic the Hedgehog Tails the Fox Knuckles the Echinda Big the Cat Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Mephiles the Dark Amy Rose Eggman Nega Snake Liquid Snake Omega Jet the Hawk Rouge the Bat Billy Hatcher Dark Raven Ryo-F Lan Di Alex Kidd Janken AiAi Dr. Bad-Boon Opa-Opa Opa-Opa's father ChuChu(mouse) KapuKapu(cat) Mobo Robo Akira Yuki Dural Zobio Zobiko B.D. Joe Ulala Evila Amigo DC Superman Lex Luthor Batman The Joker Penguin Riddler Mr. Freeze Wonder Woman Green Lantern Flash Reverse Flash Aquaman Aqualad King Shark Hawkman Monocle Micro Squad And much, much more! Tabuu music Tabuu form 1(normal) Tabuu form 2(with wings out) Tabuu final form(Omega form) Category:Video Games Category:Games